The future hunter
by Lady Nessa
Summary: DONE!Vana has always loved the supernatural till one day a werewolf chases her and her friend Molly down into the subway. Now she must find her long lost father. Her only clue is her ring. While she searches for her father, something searches for her.
1. Vana

Vana ran around throwing on her clothes. She was late, as usual. Molly was going to kill her. She put on a black spaghetti strap top and black jeans. Her boots was black as well. She put on a bracelet with black and deep red stones with a silver cross on it. She put in some diamond ear rings. She put on a ring with a dragon insignia on it.

She dashed out of her room and slid down the railing. She grabbed her long black trench coat and threw it on. "Mom, going to Molly's be back at nine!" she shouted and shut the front door. She brushed her dark brown hair out of her face. It was a trait she got from her father, though she didn't know who he was. Another trait she inherited was her dark mysterious eyes. One thing that was odd about her was her mother hated supernatural things, Vana loved them. She had read Dracula over and over and over again. I began to fall apart so she bought another copy. She couldn't explain it but something seemed wrong in the story. She really never thought he would be that stupid to stay out that long for the sun light to hit him.

She also did the same with the Frankenstein book. Call her crazy, but she never thought the monster was evil. Call it a hunch really. She ran down the street. She was supposed to meet her friend Molly at six thirty. It was six twenty five. Molly's apartment was a ten minuet walk away, six if she ran. So she ran. She would only be a little late.

The lights of New York flashed around her and the traffic was horrible for this time of night. To her surprise, she saw Molly running down the street toward her, her red hair flowing behind her. "Vana!" she shouted. "Molly, what is it?" she said at her friend met her. She looked over her shoulder and saw it. "Move!" she shouted and grabbed Molly's shoulders and pushed her aside. Molly was hitting the ground as a large dog knocked Vana down. It's claws dug into the earth below her as it pinned her shoulder's down. This wasn't a dog. It was a werewolf, but that was impossible. They don't exist. Of course what was about to kill her argued otherwise.

She placed her feet in it's stomach and pushed off as she flipped over. She landed on her feet as the werewolf was knocked away. "RUN!" Vana shouted. They did. "Were did you learn to do that?" Molly asked. "I watch too much TV." she replied. "Plus it's in a lot of books." she said. Vana pushed Molly down into the subway. Vana followed. They pushed their way through the crowd and onto the subway. As they pulled away, they saw the werewolf come down and everyone running around screaming. Vana leaned back and relaxed. "I love living in 2004." she said. "So do I. I we didn't, we wouldn't have been able to get away from that thing." Molly said. "Why was it chasing you?" Vana asked her. "I don't know. It saw me and it was hungry so it chased me." Molly said. "That is disgusting." Vana said. "Uh, duh." Molly said.

Molly decided to change the subject. "Did you finish your book yet?" she asked. Vana nodded. "I think it's fifteenth time I've read Dracula. I'm not sure though. I lost count after eleven." Vana said. For the terminal being so busy, the train was almost abandoned. The girls had the car all to themselves. "Have you heard that new Linkin Park song?" Molly asked. "Yes." Vana replied. Molly smiled at Vana. "Every step I take is just another mistake." Molly sang as a man entered their car. "I've become so numb I can't feel you there," she continued. "I've become so tired, so much more aware. By becoming this all I want to do," Vana's beautiful voice sang. "Is be more like me and less like you." the girls sang together and ended. The girls smiled at each other and laughed. "I love doing that." Molly said. "Me too. I like the 'so much more aware' part." Vana said smiling brushing her hair out of her face.

Both of them didn't notice the man was watching them. Vana heard a growling in the car in front of them. "Uh-oh." she said. The girls looked and the man moved to the car after them. It was only now they noticed him. He was dressed all in black and had his dark hair pulled back. He glared at Vana expecting her to look away but she didn't. Vana didn't like his eyes. They were ice blue. He left the car which made the girls feel better. They heard a bashing on the other door. Soon, the werewolf appeared there. "Move!" Vana said pushing Molly aside. The werewolf jumped and knocked Vana down.

"Molly, RUN!" she shouted as the wolf held her by the neck. Molly ran into the car it came from. Vana was lifted up off the floor and she grabbed it's wrist with both her hands to keep it from strangling her. It bent to her to bite her. Fear weld up inside her. She fought it, she had to stay calm. She needed something silver. Her mind was racing and time was running out. That's it, her Swiss army knife. She drew it out of her boot. She flicked it open and rammed it in his chest. He let her go and she fell to the floor. She breathed hard and rubbed her neck as she watched the wolf stagger back. It fell to the ground and transformed into the human it had once been.

Vana shook her head out. "Wow, I didn't know I could do that." she said. Someone was lifting her up onto her feet. It was the man who was in the car before, the one with the odd eyes. "Thank you." she said. "I'm surprised you could kill a werewolf, my dear." he said. He had an odd accent that Vana couldn't place. Vana nodded. Things still weren't clear to her and everything in her head swam. She shook her head again and things came into focus. "How did you know it was a werewolf?" Vana asked as her old self returned. "I saw it before I boarded." he said. "Well, thank you." she said and rushed to the car where Molly ran. She didn't like that man, also, call it a hunch. He saw the ring on her finger as she opened and closed the doors. He just smiled.


	2. My first vampire attack

A/N: I don't own any Van Helsing movie characters. Sorry, I forgot to add it last time.)

****

Chapter two

Vana found Molly unhurt. "Are you okay?" Molly asked her.

"Yeah, I'm just surprised I lived." Vana replied. "C'mon, let's get out of here." she said and the girls got off and walked down the empty alleyways. There they saw a woman with long red hair.

"Hello Van Helsing." she said. Vana stood there for a second.

"Van who?" she asked.

"Don't you know?" the woman asked.

"No I don't. If you don't mind, my friend and I would like to go home." Vana said.

"Oh but I do mind. You are still a Van Helsing." she said.

"No she's not. She's a Johnson." Molly piped up.

"I might be a Van Helsing." Vana said.

"What?"

"Molly, I'm adopted." Vana said.

"You know how I know you're a Van Helsing? The ring on your finger." the woman said. Vana glanced at her ring and then into the woman's eyes. _DANGER!!!!_ her mind shouted.

"Molly," Vana started backing up. "What?" she replied. "run." Vana said.

With that the two bolted down the street. "Molly, get out of here, now." Vana said.

"I'm not going to leave you." Molly said with concern in her eyes.

"Yes you are. I think these things have been after me. Just get out of here." Vana said and turned the corner. She heard…flapping? She hit a dead end and turned to run back only to see the red haired woman.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"Oh shoot." Vana whispered. She heard a motorcycle and soon it appeared. The person riding it pulled out a gun and the woman turned into a white bat.

"A _vampire_?!" Vana whispered eyes wide. The vampire took the moment to knock her back into the wall. Pain surged through Vana. She hit the ground hard. She shook her head out and the vampire lifted her into the air. She heard shots fired and the vampire dropped her. She hit the ground hard once again. The vampire dodged the shots and picked her up once again (repetitive isn't it?).

The vampire ran her sharp finger nails along her cheek and her arm cutting into her skin. Vana gritted her teeth to keep from screaming. How much more can a fourteen year old take? Vana was willing to find out. A shot whizzed past her head and struck the vampire in the foot. Vana fell to the ground but someone caught her. It was the man who was on the motorcycle. His eyes were dark like his hair and black clothes.

The vampire flew off shouting "You Van Helsings will pay!"

The man set her on her feet. "There you are. How badly hurt are you?" he asked.

"Nothing's broken." she said.

"Now, let's have a look." he said and took off her coat. He looked her over. "Nothing to bad. Just a few bruises and scratches. You weren't bitten either. You were lucky for tonight." he said.

"That's the second time tonight." Vana mumbled.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked. "Before that happened, I was attacked by a werewolf." Vana said.

She seemed to perk his interest. "You don't say." he said.

"I know, I know, you probably think I'm crazy." Vana said putting her jacket on.

"No I don't. I hunt things like that for a living." he said.

"Really? Now that's a coincidence, you running into me and all." she said brushing her hair away from her face. He saw her ring.

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

"I've had it since birth. At least, that's what the orphanage said." Vana replied.

"I used to have a ring like that. I gave it too…." he trailed off.

"Who are you any way?" Vana asked.

"Gabriel Van Helsing."

"Vana."

"I'll give you a ride home. Where do you live?" he asked handing her a helmet.

"Vana?" she heard a voice.

"Molly, I'm over here." Vana said running to the edge of the alley way. Molly ran up to her.

"You're alive." Molly said.

"Hard to believe isn't it? You better get home. I'll be fine. If anything weird happens, call me and I'll be right over." Vana said.

Molly nodded and left her with Van Helsing.

He walked up behind her. "You're friend?" he asked. She nodded. "Now, where do you live?" he asked.

"Two blocks away from Broadway, on Elm street." she said as they walked over to the bike.

"Which apartment complex?" he asked.

"Winterset." she replied putting on the helmet.

He put his on and got on the bike. Vana did the same and wrapped her arms around his waist. It felt a bit awkward, but it was better than falling off. Soon they were to her house.

"Thank you." she said and took off her helmet. She handed it to him and ran inside. He waited. If Van Helsing knew the vampires like he thought he did, Vana would be running back out shortly.

Vana entered the stairway that lead to her second floor apartment. She saw the door was open. She ran up and crept in the apartment silently.

"Mom?" she asked quietly. She tried to turn on the lights but they were out. She looked over and saw the kitchen window open. There was her mom, lying on the kitchen floor, dead.

"Mom." she cried and rushed over. There was no doubt she was dead. The only clue was the two small holes in her neck. She heard her baby sister cry from the other room.

"Megan." she whispered. She slowly made her way to her baby step-sister's room. Voices filtered through the door.

"Isn't she cute?" one said.

"Good enough to eat, Verona." the second replied.

"Hand her to me."

Vana took her chance and flung the door open. She grabbed Megan from the woman's grasp and stepped back into the doorway. They turned. They were dressed in the same manner as the red haired woman. One had black hair and the other blonde. Vana didn't wait any longer and bolted from the apartment. She slid down the railing with her baby sister clutched tightly to her chest. When she got outside, she saw Van Helsing waiting for her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"There are two women in my house. My mom is dead." she said looking over her shoulder to see if they were following her.

"Get on, I'll take you to my place." he said putting on his helmet and handing one to Vana. The girl put it on and got on the bike. She used one hand to hold onto Van Helsing and the other to hold Megan. They sped off into the night. Vana looked back at her home, not knowing she would never see it again.


	3. The Past

(A/N: I don't own any Van Helsing movie characters….well, not yet any way. I don't own the Shedaisy song either)

****

Chapter three

Vana laid her baby sister down on the bed. Megan hadn't stopped crying since she they escaped those two women, who Vana assumed were Vampires.

"It's amazing how well those little lungs work." she mumbled. Megan just wailed her lungs out.

"Shhhhh, it's alright, shhhhh." Vana said soothing her. Megan stopped crying as Vana began to sing her to sleep. Vana didn't know any lullabies, so she chose a Shedaisy song.

"God only knows how I've needed a friend  
Who can see through the boldness and pride  
Someone strong enough to put my faith in  
Someone willing to let me inside  
So be a man  
And be my man

I dare you to know me like I've never known  
I dare you to show me that I can be shown  
Dare you to want to want  
Want to be good to me"

As she sang, she saw Megan curl up and fall asleep. Vana laid her jacket over her and quietly left the room. She shut the door after her. She walked into was served as the living room. Vana sunk into a chair. Just two hours ago, the only thing she had to worry about was being late getting to Molly's. Now she had no family, save for her step-sister, no home and had to worry about vampires and werewolves. It truly was amazing how fast things can change.

Vana rubbed her temples. Somehow she knew a headache was coming on. There was a knock on the door and Van Helsing looked through the peep hole. He opened the door and Vana saw a young man, maybe twenty, with messy red hair there.

"Carl?" Van Helsing asked. That was impossible, but it looked a lot like him.

"No, Carl was my grandfather. I'm Michael. The Order sent me." he said.

Vana was confused. How could Van Helsing know someone's grandfather when he looked around only thirty five himself? What was _the Order_?

"I retired from the Order long ago." Van Helsing replied.

"You're being reinstated." Michael said.

"What?"

"What's going on?" Vana asked getting up and walking over to them.

"Who are you?" Michael asked.

"Vana. Now, will you answer my question? I'm in a bit of a bad mood tonight after being chased by a werewolf and vampires."

Van Helsing glanced at her, as did Michael.

"You better come with us." Van Helsing said guiding her away from the apartment.

"What about Megan?" Vana asked trying to turn back to get her baby sister.

"She'll be fine. I'll lock the door after us." Van Helsing said grabbing his keys. He locked his apartment and the three went to where they knew they couldn't be heard. I just happened to be an alley way outside the building.

"What's this about?" Vana asked.

"I used to work for the Knights of the Holy Order. Our mission was to kill evil things like werewolves, vampires and things liked that. I retired a few years ago." Van Helsing explained.

"Now you are being reinstated. Dracula has returned and we need you to travel to Transylvania to stop him." Michael said.

Van Helsing remained silent. He hadn't been on a mission since Anna died. The thought must have showed on his face.

"Van Helsing, you have to let it go. Anna dying was not your fault." Michael said.

Van Helsing gave him and inquisitive look.

"My grandfather told me everything." the red head replied.

Vana perked up at the name 'Anna.'

"Anna who?" she asked urgently. The two looked at each other not knowing where this was going.

"Why?"

"Anna who?" Vana asked reaching into her coat pocket. She took out a piece of paper and unfolded it.

"Anna Valerious. She died a long time ago." Michael said.

"This can't be right." Vana whispered looking at the piece of paper.

"What is that?" Van Helsing asked.

"My birth certificate. It was left at the orphanage when I was a baby. I was supposed to take it to school tomorrow for a project, but somehow I don't think I'm going." Vana said.

"What's so important about Anna Valerious?" Michael asked.

"How long ago did she die?" Vana asked.

"Oh I don't know." Michael asked.

"How long?" Vana asked getting impatient.

"Over twenty years ago." Michael said.

"But it doesn't make any sense." she whispered.

"What is it?" Van Helsing asked.

"Anna Valerious was my _birth mother_."


	4. It's not safe anymore

(A/N: I don't own any Van Helsing movie characters….well, not yet any way.)

****

Chapter Four

"Your birth mother!" Van Helsing cried.

"Yes, my birth mother, but from what you are telling me that is impossible." Vana said rubbing her temples. That headache had arrived.

"Just like the prophecy." Michael mumbled.

"The what?" Vana asked annoyed.

"The prophecy. It said a child will be sent back to vanquish evil and stay with it's father. " Michael said.

"When you say 'sent back' I assume you mean from heaven." Vana asked. Michael nodded. "Great, now who is my father?" she asked herself aloud.

Vana sighed and ran her hand through her hair. Michael looked strangely at her ring. "What?" she asked.

"Your ring, I've seen that somewhere before. Not the ring, the symbol." the red head said. Then it occurred to him. "It's the symbol on the tapestry! It's on the piece that let's you enter Dracula's castle." he said.

"You still have that?" Van Helsing asked. This just proved his theory that everyone in the Order are pack rats.

"Now you're telling me my father is Dracula?! But that's impossible…isn't it?" she asked looking at Van Helsing.

"But Dracula doesn't have the ring any more." Michael said.

"Obviously." Vana said rolling her eyes. _How stupid could this guy be? _she thought.

"No, the left hand of God had it. He took it after her murdered Dracula about five or six hundred years ago." Michael said counting out the years on his fingers.

Something flashed in Vana's mind.

(_Flashback)_

_"You know how I know you're a Van Helsing? By your ring."_

(End flashback)

She turned to Van Helsing. "You had it didn't you? The vampire that attacked me said she knew me because of the ring and said I was a Van Helsing. You're the left hand of God, aren't you?" Vana said.

Van Helsing could do nothing but nod. She figured it out so quickly. Only he figured it out the day before when Aleera hinted it off to him.

"That means……"Vana looked at him. It couldn't be, living for fourteen years believing she had no living family and the truth living less than ten miles away. She couldn't say it.

"Didn't you know?" she asked.

"I didn't. Aleera hinted at it the other night but I thought it was impossible." Van Helsing said.

"Aleera?"

"The red headed vampire. The blond is Marishka and the other is Verona."

"Something tells me you have a history with theses people." Vana mumbled. "But that settles it, I'm going with you." she said.

"No you are not." Van Helsing said sounding like a father.

"If I stay here the vampires will get me. I can't fight them, and do well. It's not safe here for me, or Megan, or Molly." Vana argued making an excellent point. Vana knew Molly always thought she would become a lawyer because she was so good at arguing. Vana was starting to think her friend was right.

Van Helsing looked over at Michael. "She has a point." the boy said. Van Helsing sighed. He had only been a father for less than ten minuets and he and his daughter were already in a fight. He knew he would never win this argument.

"Alright, you can come with me. So can your friend and your sister." he said.

Vana smiled. It was then that she reminded Van Helsing of her mother. Her eyes glittered in the same way. A shadow fell over them and her smile vanished. They looked up and saw two bat like forms.

"Oh, no. Megan." Vana said and almost bolted off.

"Vana!" she heard a voice from above her and stopped. She looked up to see Marishka and Verona on top of the building with Molly in their clutches.

"Molly!" Vana shouted up to her only friend. Vana started to run to her but Gabriel held her back.

"Wait." he told her.

"For how long? I'm going to stand here and watch them kill her." Vana argued.

"This is where I come in." he said and disappeared into the building.

Vana looked up at her friend. She was going against all her better instinct by not going up and saving her. She saw a black figure which she guessed was Gabriel. There was a whooshing noise and one screamed. Molly fell and screamed. Vana was knocked to the ground as Molly fell on top of her.

"Molly, I'm glad you're alright but could you please get off me."

"Sorry." her friend said getting off her. Molly helped up her friend. "So you know what's going on?" Molly asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." was her reply. The remaining vampire, Verona, flew away wailing as Van Helsing climbed down off the roof. To Vana's surprise, he returned with a small bundle in his arms. It was Megan, still sound asleep.

"She can sleep through anything." Vana said taking her from her father.

"We have to leave New York. It's not safe anymore." Gabriel said.

"Vana, who is this guy anyway?" Molly asked eyeing Van Helsing suspiciously.

"Gabriel Van Helsing, Molly. Molly, meet my dad." Vana said and saw Molly's eyes grow wide.

"You _have_ a father?!" Molly said still shocked.

"Molly, everyone has a father, mine just took a little finding that's all." Vana shook her head. "Molly, you have to come with us. Those things are after me. To get to me they could try to do that through you. I'm not safe, your not safe, none of us are safe if we stay here." she explained to her only friend. Molly just nodded.

"Now that that's decided, we better get to Rome." Van Helsing said.

"Rome? We're going to Rome?" the two teenaged girls asked. The only places they have ever been were Virginia and Florida (along with New York of course).

Van Helsing nodded and the party of four and a half (Megan counts as half) ran of into the night to the airport.


	5. Traveling

(A/N: I don't own any Van Helsing movie characters….well, not yet any way. I'm still working on it. Sorry things are moving so fast. To many ideas coming out at once. With my luck, I'll have writers block two chapters away from the end. Sorry, the last chapter was hard to believe from my point of view. I really wasn't to happy with it.)

****

Chapter five

Vana leaned back in her chair on the airplane. It was really more of a deep slouch. She looked across the aisle to see Molly asleep in her chair next to Michael. Megan slept soundly on Molly's lap. She listened to her iPod as the flight wore on. It was Shedaisy again (don't own that either).

I wonder

I pray

I sleep alone

I cry alone

And it's so hard living here on my own

So please come home soon

Com home soon

__

I know that we're together

Even though we're far apart……

Vana's eyes drooped as she fell asleep. Van Helsing looked over at the teenage girl sleeping in the chair next to him. Even though she looked a lot like him, at that moment she reminded him of Anna. They both looked like they had the same peaceful look. However, Vana was far from feeling peaceful. Exhaustion over came her and that was the _only_ reason she slept. She had to much on her mind with vampires and werewolves. Her family was just a headache to try to understand at the moment. So far, she was born in heaven, but God sent her back to earth because she had something to take care of. She was fourteen, what could she possibly do? How important can she be?

These thoughts vanished as she entered a dream.

__

Van Helsing stumbled backwards. His chest was cut and his sweater was torn. He looked a bit out of it really. He was in a room that had machinery all over the place with sparks flying everywhere. A man in black appeared before him. He look familiar but Vana couldn'_t put her finger on it._

"You are to late my friend, my children live!" the man in black said.

"Then the only way to kill them, is to kill you." Van Helsing said breathing hard.

"Correct." the man in black said confidently.

"So be it." Van Helsing said turning to look at a clock tower outside the window. He threw down his coat as the clock chimed.

"One." Van Helsing said and screamed. (sound familiar?)

"Vana?"

Vana jumped at the sound of her name. She opened her eyes to see Van Helsing shaking her awake.

"Are we there yet?" Vana asked and yawned. He nodded. The teenage girl put her iPod back in her pocket. Vana took Megan from Molly. Her sister was still asleep.

"I can't believe it. She spends all day wailing her lungs out and sleeps for eighteen hours." Vana mumbled as she rocked her gently.

The group left the airport and found a car waiting. The Van Helsings (Gabriel and Vana) turned to Michael.

"I called and told them that you were coming, with company." he said.

Van Helsing shook his head as Vana rolled her eyes.

"Well since it's here we might as well use it." Molly said smiling at the thought of where they were going though she didn't know exactly where yet.

They all squeezed in the car and Michael drove them of to the head quarters of the Order.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE ISN'T IN NEW YORK?!?! I SAW HER LAST NIGHT!!"Dracula shouted at his two remaining brides.

"She left, my Lord, with three others." Verona said.

"Who were the others?" he asked. He might be able to get to her through her companions.

"There was that friar, Michael and a baby girl. There was also a girl her age with red hair." Verona replied thinking about it.

That shouldn'_t be to hard. We_'_ll just get the baby_. Dracula thought.

"Anyone else?" he asked. If the man who he thought was with her was, things will be a bit harder.

"Yes, she was with Van Helsing. He killed Marishka!" Verona said and the brides began to wail again.

Dracula wrapped his brides up in his cloak in an effort to calm them. The brides quite balling at this gesture.

"Don't worry my dears, Van Helsing will not foil my plans again." he told them. _Oh, he won't, but he will pay_. Dracula thought. _That is a promise_.

(A/N: I know short chappie, but don't worry next chapter will be up soon. As usual, no flames please. I'm not to happy with this chapter either. Gosh Darn it!!)


	6. Orders and Valerious Manor

(A/N: I don't own any Van Helsing movie characters….well, not yet any way. I'm still working on it. I know this one is short to. Sorry to disappoint you. I'll try and make the next one longer.)

****

Chapter six

Vana and Molly stood in awe of the beautiful church they were in. It looked as if everything was made of gold and jewels. They really didn't have much time to enjoy the church because of Michael's and Van Helsing's fast pace. The girls followed them closely. In a church this vast, it was easy to get lost. Vana held Megan close to her chest, as if someone were to try and take her. She knew no one would, but better safe than sorry.

Megan stared wide-eyed up at her older sister. She just woke up about ten minuets ago and now she was in a place she didn't know. Needless to say, the baby was a bit confused.

Vana and Molly were confused as well when they stood around a confessional. Van Helsing knocked on the door of it and the fabric rose up to reveal an elderly man in red robes. Vana assumed this was the Cardinal.

"Cardinal Jansen, I have returned with Van Helsing." Michael said meekly.

"Who are the other two?" the Cardinal asked eyeing them with a disapproved look.

"Van Helsing's daughter and her friend."

"And the baby?"

"My step-sister. The vampires seemed to be quite fond of her." Vana said flatly. Van Helsing found himself smiling at Vana's sarcasm.

"They should not have come." the cardinal started. "If the vampires found them…"

"They already have." Vana cut in.

"So did a werewolf." Molly added.

Vana held down a shiver. It rattled her more than it seemed to most people. She had a skill for hiding her true emotions. Molly however, could move from one emotion to the next and completely forget about what just happened. It was a skill Vana didn't want to acquire. She couldn't forget the past so easily.

"Van Helsing? I assume you know why you are here?" the Cardinal said.

Van Helsing nodded. "From what I saw in New York, Dracula has returned. You want me to go to Transylvania and destroy him." he said. His assignments were all very similar. Soon, it became old.

"Yes. Someone in the village resurrected him and his brides. We don't know who. Find out who did and bring him here. We will take care of him. If he refuses, you can kill him." the Cardinal said.

Van Helsing raised an eyebrow. "You are more understanding than Cardinal Jinette." he said.

"I understand times have changed. However, things are still very much the same in Transylvania. The only way to get there is by sea and horse back. You still have your things from your original mission?" he asked.

Van Helsing nodded.

"You leave in two hours." the Cardinal replied.

"What about us?" Vana asked. The Cardinal looked over to them. "We can't stay here. We can't go out there either since the vampires are after us." the youngest Van Helsing argued.

"You can always stay here." the Cardinal said.

"For how long? Heaven forbid, but there is still a possibility that Van Helsing won't succeed. What then? We can't stay here forever." Vana said.

"Your vote of confidence it overwhelming." Van Helsing said flatly.

"You have to admit, the first time you tried you didn't think you would live." his daughter argued.

"How did you know I've done this before?"

"I added two and two together. The ring, how you knew them, how they knew you, why the Order wanted you back after Dracula returned, it all made sense." Vana said explaining herself.

Van Helsing was astonished at how this fourteen-year-old-girl's mind works. She figured everything out so fast.

"Alright, you can go with Van Helsing." the Cardinal said.

Van Helsing glared at the Cardinal. "You're sending _children_ with me?" he asked shocked.

"Teenagers." Vana mumbled.

"Yes, and Michael. You leave in two hours. Good luck Van Helsing." the Cardinal said and lowered the cloth. It was clear the conversation was over.

Van Helsing glared at his daughter.

"What? You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun." she said smiling.

A week and a half later, Vana, Michael, Molly, little Megan and Van Helsing rode into the town square. Van Helsing looked up at the Valerious Manor. He didn't want to admit it, but all the same, he still missed Anna.

Vana followed his gaze to the tall castle. "What's that?" she asked.

"It's where your mother used to live." he replied. Vana saw a small sadness enter his eyes. Her heart softened a bit. She knew what it was like to lose someone you love. She got over the fact her step-mother was dead just three days ago, but she still missed her.

"What was she like?" Vana asked. "That is, if you don't mind taking about it."

"Beautiful, strong willed, a lethal combination. She hunted vampires and werewolves and such to protect her people. It was a family tradition after all." he said with a glaze over his eyes. He was remembering the first time he met Anna in the town square. The villagers didn't like him and Carl much. His thoughts were broken by Megan suddenly bursting out in a wail.

"Michael, give her to me." Vana said leaning out from her horse as Michael handed her baby Megan. "Shhhhh, it's alright. Shhhhh." Vana said soothing her sister. She began to sing a Keith Urban song (don't own).

"_I woke up early this morning around four am_

With the moonlight shining bright as head lights on the interstate

Pulled the covers over my head and tried to get some sleep

But thoughts of us kept keeping me awake

Ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms  
I've been tryin' my best to get along  
But that's OK  
There's nothing left to say, but

Take your records, take your freedom

Take your memories, I don't need 'em."

Van Helsing stopped listening at 'take your memories, I don't need 'em.' That is basically what he told Dracula more than one hundred years earlier. He offered him his memories. 'Some things are better left forgotten.' was his reply. He was to busy in his thoughts to notice that Vana had stopped singing. Megan had fallen asleep again.

"Where do you get all these songs?" he asked her.

"I listen to the radio to much." was Vana's reply.

Van Helsing could see why every time she sang, Megan would fall asleep. Her tone was round and full, but yet sweet and crisp at the same time. _She must have had to much practice with singing her sister to sleep._ he thought.

When they entered Valerious Manor, Michael went straight to the library and Molly and Vana to their rooms. They just happened to be next to each other. Vana laid her sleeping sister on the bed. It was then she began to inspect the old dusty room. The room was all red and gold with a balcony overlooking the village far below. On the desk opposite the bed was a leather bound book. Vana went over to it and blew the dust off. She opened it. The pages had begun to fade and turn brown. The pages were stiff after drying out for many years.

It was a photo album. There was a picture of a robust looking man labeled 'Boris Valerious.' Her curiosity grew as she turned the page. It was a picture of a young looking man. He was rather handsome. This picture was labeled 'Velkan Valerious.' She turned the page to see a beautiful woman on a horse. Her hair was dark and curly. It looked like Vana except for the eyes and hair. It was the same mouth, same nose, the same determination in her eyes. It was labeled 'Anna Valerious.'

"Mom?" she asked herself as she looked at the picture. There really was no question. The woman Vana was looking at was her mother. She looked into her mother's eyes. She saw a person who knew her life would be short. She looked even deeper and saw a woman who only wanted someone to love and lover her back. Vana heard a knock and jumped.

She closed the book as Molly peeked in. "We have vampires in the village." Molly said.

"This will be fun." Vana said smiling with a dangerous spark in her eyes. Molly only saw that spark when they were in fencing class, or when she was playing soccer. It was Vana's competitive side coming through.

Vana ran past her friend into the hallway.

"Are you kidding? We could be killed!" Molly said worried for her friend's sanity.

"I know, that's the fun part." Vana shouted over her shoulder as she ran to the front door.

"VANA!!" Molly shouted running after her.

(A/N: This one is better, but I'm still not happy with it. It moves to fast. Oh well, plz R&R, NO FLAMES!! Thanks.)


	7. Vampires and a werewolf

(A/N: I don't own any Van Helsing movie characters….well, not yet any way.)

****

Chapter seven

Michael, Vana, Van Helsing and Molly ran into the square to see three white bat-looking vampires swooping down on the town.

"Here." Michael said handing the girls stakes and crossbows.

"Nice." Vana said looking the crossbow over and looked up. "Molly,"

"Duck, right?"

"Yeah."

Molly ducked down and Vana pulled the trigger of her crossbow. The arrows flew out and hit Verona in the heart.

"One down." Vana said looking around. She aimed and fired at Aleera. She dodged Vana's arrows and lifted up Molly as another one knocked Vana down. Her crossbow flew somewhere, but Vana didn't think about it.

"MOLLY!!" she shouted looking up. Molly was kicking and screaming in the vampire's clutches.

"Awww, pore little Van Helsing doesn't want me to take her friend." Aleera teased.

Vana growled, yes, _growled_. Vana ran at the vampire and pounced off the wall of a well. She grabbed Molly's ankles and the vampire dropped them. Vana landed in a squat but didn't know how or why.

"I didn't know you could do that." Molly said getting up off the ground.

"Neither did I."

"Look out!" a voice shouted and Vana was knocked over. She looked to see a boy over her. He had knocked her out of the way of a vampire. He was cute with dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes. She sat there stunned for a moment then returned to her senses.

"GET OFF ME!!!" she roared. The boy moved and Vana spotted her crossbow.

Vana dived for it and grabbed the crossbow firmly in her hands. She jumped up to see the red headed vampire.

"Fire in the hole!" she shouted and fired. The boy ducked as the arrows flew over his head. Vana hit the vampire in the wings and then in the heart.

"Two down." Molly said for her.

Vana was doing surprisingly well for never doing this before. She guessed it was because her anger was rising in her. The remaining vampire flew away as a howl sounded through the cloudy day. The villagers all scrambled around to get inside their houses. The group stood silent as a second howl sounded. The boy ran over to Vana.

They looked at each other as a third howl sounded even closer. It was in the village.

"Just one more thing to top off my day." Van Helsing mumbled.

"I wish we had the bullets with silver nitrate in them from _Underworld _(don't own)." Vana mumbled to Molly. Molly nodded in agreement. They both knew the silver nitrate would kill the werewolf sooner than plain silver alone. The silver nitrate was liquid so it would spread through their blood stream, allowing the wolf to die faster.

"Well the silver-tipped arrows will have to do." Michael said.

Van Helsing and Vana whirled around as they heard a soft growl. Michael, Molly and the boy acted like they didn't hear it. The two slowly walked toward the noise with crossbows at the ready. The wolf pounced and pinned Vana to the ground. Once again, her crossbow was knocked aside.

"Aww, man!" she groaned through clenched teeth (along with other things that are not appropriate to repeat). The wolf leaned down to bit her. Vana's hands flew up and wrapped themselves around the wolf's neck. They began to softly glow white but no one noticed, except the werewolf. It howled in pain and drew away. Vana scrambled up and grabbed her crossbow.

The wolf shook it's head out and saw Van Helsing. He began to fire at the beast. The wolf dodged the arrows and pounced. Vana fired and hit it in the heart. It collapsed but was still alive. Vana shot several more arrows till the thing stopped moving.

Vana's anger built up inside her. Something wasn't right, and Van Helsing knew it. It happed to him often when he was mad. It was part of the werewolf venom that never wore off. It seemed he passed it on to Vana.

Vana took deep breaths and calmed herself.

"Well?" Van Helsing asked.

"I had no idea I could do that." Vana replied stunned at what had just happed. On her first time out, she killed two vampires and a werewolf. Even by Van Helsing's standards that's pretty good.

The others rushed over and saw the dead werewolf.

"Whoa." Molly said looking at Vana. "Did you do that?"

"With some help." Vana said looking at Van Helsing.

The boy came up to Vana. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't bitten or anything." Vana said and then became away of a sting on her arm. She had a nasty cut. She looked at it and sighed. "Stupid vampires." she muttered under her breath.

"By the way, I'm Corbin." the boy said.

"Vana."

Suddenly, Vana felt claws dig into her shoulders and was being lifted off the ground.

"Don't these things ever give up." she said angrily.

"Master will be pleased to have you." the vampire hissed.

Vana had passed boiling point. Her vision blurred as she closed her eyes. Rage built up inside her and her hands glowed again though she didn't notice. Her nose picked up the smell of rotten flesh and pine from the trees. Her hearing caught the sound of the wind, talking, birds and animal scurrying about. Something was happening that Vana couldn't explain. She opened her eyes. They were no longer her usual brown, but yellow with slits for pupils and her teeth were sharp.

Vana grabbed the vampire's ankles and it screamed. She flipped herself so her foot connected with it's face. The vampire dropped her into the forest and Vana landed in a squat. Vana closed her eyes and shook out her head. She took deep breaths to calm herself. When she was calm, she returned to normal.

"Whoa, what was that?" she asked herself. What ever it was, it was painful and Vana didn't like it.

"It's the werewolf venom in your blood."

Vana stood and turned to see Van Helsing.

"Werewolf venom? But I wasn't bitten!" Vana said becoming more confused by the second.

"It's in me as well. I was bitten once and cured of the curse. Some of the venom never wore off. I guess I passed it on to you. You don't have to worry, you won't transform or anything like that. You just get the traits when you become mad, _very_ mad." Van Helsing explained.

"Great, another thing for me to worry about. What _else_ don't I know about myself? For all I know, I could just be a complete nutcase and not know." Vana said getting annoyed.

"Or you could be the key to killing Dracula."

"You killed him already and the Devil brought him back. What will keep him from bringing Dracula back a third time?" Vana argued.

"I don't know."

"Well this time we better kill him good because there is no way I'm doing this again."

"That's what I thought the first time." Van Helsing said.

"What did it take to kill him last time?" Vana asked calming down.

"A werewolf."

"The irony of it all, huh?" Vana asked. Van Helsing nodded. They looked at each other in silence for a moment till they head someone.

"Hello again Gabriel."

The two whirled around to see a man dressed in black. It was the man Vana saw on the subway the night of the werewolf attack.

"No way." Vana said figuring out who he was.

He smiled. Van Helsing stood in front of Vana. For once, she didn't argue.

"What do you want, Dracula?" Van Helsing asked eyeing him.

"Revenge! You killed me twice, along with my three original brides." Dracula said anger flaring in his eyes.

"I take it the other one was a new one." Van Helsing said.

"Ah, yes, I see you've met Lori." he said smiling.

"Bit more than that." Vana mumbled rubbing her cut shoulders.

"Enough of this chit chat. I need to get what I came for." Dracula said and vanished.

"Not good." Vana said.

Van Helsing held his crossbow at the ready while he stood as close as he could to Vana. He knew Dracula would try and take her.

"Vana!" they heard. It was Molly.

"Shoot." Vana mouthed.

Molly stumbled out of the brush and rushed toward them. Dracula appeared before her.

"Molly!" Vana shouted and ran forward before Van Helsing could stop her. Vana grabbed his collar and flung him back as hard as she could. Her werewolf venom took effect and Dracula hit a tree, cracking it when he hit. Vana stood protectively before her only friend.

"Leave her alone." she said dangerously. Dracula flew at her but Van Helsing hit him over the face with his crossbow. Dracula was flung back into the brush. They heard a screech as he transformed.

"RUN!!" Vana shouted. No one argued. The three of them sprinted back to the village. For some reason, Dracula didn't follow them. He must have had bigger plans for them.

Michael and Corbin saw them and rushed toward the monster hunter and the two teenage girls.

"Are you alright?" Corbin asked.

"Yeah." Vana said grabbing her shoulder. She didn't want to show it but it hurt like heck. Van Helsing moved her hand so he could see.

"That doesn't look alright to me." he said.

"Well, I'm alive anyway. By my standards, that's alright considering what has happened in the past three days." Vana said grabbing her shoulder again.

"And we won. So far, I'd say it was a good day. No one was killed and we won." Molly said. Vana smiled. It was just like her to be so positive after almost being kidnapped by Dracula.

Vana felt dizzy and her skin had become very pale.

"Vana, are you feeling alright?" Van Helsing asked. He had noticed that she had lost a lot of blood already.

"Yeah, I just need to get cleaned up." Vana said as the dizziness disappeared. Michael, Corbin, Molly, Vana and Van Helsing walked back to Valerious manor each occupied with their own thoughts. Vana's were on the battle that just occurred. She knew that the small group had won the battle, however, the war was still a mystery.

(A/N: YAY!!! A full 7 pages. That's really long for me. Anyway, enjoy and as usual, NO FLAMES!!!! Thank you)


	8. Capture

(A/N: I don't own any Van Helsing movie characters….well, not yet any way. I finally got over my writers block! YEA!! Fasten your seatbelts ladies and gents, this will be a bumpy ride.)

****

Chapter eight

After some fighting, Carl managed to bandage Vana. Let's just say she wasn't exactly happy about it. A week passed without incident so Vana was able to heal completely.

One night, she met Corbin in the courtyard.

"Hi." Vana said smiling sitting next to him looking out at the stars.

Corbin nodded slightly blushing.

"I never got to thank you for saving me. So, thanks." Vana told him. Corbin turned to her and smiled.

"You're welcome."

The two sat staring at the stars in silence.

Dracula roared out in fury. "What do you mean we can't bring it back?!?! Of course we can!!"

Igor cowered before Dracula. "We need the blood of an angel to bring it back."

"Then use Van Helsing's!!!!"

"It has to be a pure angel. Van Helsing is only half."

"How do you suggest we get our hands on an angel's blood Igor?" Dracula asked through gritted teeth trying not to lose his temper, and failing.

"I don't know master." Igor said, fearful of what might happen to him.

Dracula thought a moment. Then, a thought came to him. _That girl is Van Helsing_'_s daughter, as well as the daughter of Anna Valerious. It was obvious really since she has her mother_'_s mouth and stubbornness. She would have had to be sent back from heaven, like that stupid prophecy said. That means she is pure angel. Yes, we will use her blood. Kill two birds with one stone, as they say._

Dracula smiled. "Igor, I know where we can get angel's blood."

Vana woke in the middle of the night to Megan crying again. The room was dark and the only light came from the crescent moon out the window. Vana got up and picked up her sister.

"Shhh, you'll wake everyone else." Vana said bouncing her up and down. She sang a song by Sara Evans (don't own).

We're only human, baby  
We walk on broken ground  
We lose our way  
We come unwound  
We turn in circles, baby  
We're never satisfied  
We fall from grace  
Forget we can fly  
But through all the tears that we cried  
We'll survive  
  
Cause when we're torn apart  
Shattered and scarred  
Love has the grace to save us  
We're just two tarnished hearts  
When in each other's arms  
We become saints and angels.

Megan curled up in her sister's arms and fell back asleep. Vana looked at her sister with a soft smile. She laid her down back on the couch that served as she bed.

"That was beautiful."

Vana jumped and whirled around to see Dracula smiling at her from the darkest corner of her room.

"How did you get in here?" Vana asked shocked.

"This used to be my home. I'm sure the former owner of a home would be welcome in it."

"Not anymore." Vana said inching away from her sister. She wanted Dracula to leave her alone. She spun around to run but Dracula was already in front of her. Vana backed up. _Not good._ she thought.

"What do you want?" Vana asked stalling.

"Just you."

"Why?"

"You are the key to bringing back the greatest creature in my control."

"Which would be?"

"A Carnan." Dracula said smiling walking towards her. Vana walked back even more.

"And what is that exactly?"

"It's creature that is half vampire, half dragon."

__

REALLY NOT GOOD!!!! Vana's mind shouted at her. She had to make a break for it.

She bolted forward, knocking down Dracula as she did so. Vana grabbed Megan and bolted into the hall. Vana could feel her fear rising within her and a pain in her chest.

"No, not now." she mumbled knowing the werewolf venom in her was trying to take affect. Vana tired to fight it but it came on. Her eyes once again became yellow and her senses extremely sharp as well teeth. She began to run faster and faster. Vana hit a dead end and turned to go back but heard Dracula coming. There was no time. In a moment, she would be caught.

Dracula turned the corner to see a dead end. No one was there.

Vana looked down on Dracula from the ceiling. _Being part werewolf has its advantages._ she thought as she calmed her heart. She tightly held Megan against her chest so she wouldn't fall. Dracula stood there a moment and then turned and left the hall. Vana waited till his footsteps had died away. She let out a breath as she climbed down the wall. She closed her eyes and calmed herself. She finally returned to her normal self.

She heard something and set Megan down on the ground. The little thing was still sleeping soundly. Vana crept to the front of the hall and poked her head out. Nothing. Then, she thought about what she had done and looked up.

There was Dracula smiling at her.

"Shoot." she mumbled as she tired to rush back and get Megan, but Dracula flipped to the ground and blocked her. Vana quickly backed up.

"Why do women always want to do things the hard way?" Dracula said. Vana whirled around and began to run. Dracula grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him. Vana struggled to get away from him. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and Vana began to shout.

"Get away from me. VAN HELSING!!!!"

Dracula smiled and Vana felt fear rise up in her chest. She pushed even harder.

"**VAN HELSING!!!**" she screamed as loud as she could. Vana heard Megan wail as she began to cry again.

Dracula whispered in her ear. "Shhh, rest now, my dear." It wasn't his normal voice. Vana realized he was trying to use a spell on her. A mist clouded her mind but she fought it. Dracula's spell was too much for Vana and she blacked out.

"**VAN HELSING!!!!**" Gabriel jumped awake.

"That was Vana." he said grabbing his crossbow as she rushed out of his room. He rushed down the hall and found Molly.

"Have you seen Vana?" Molly asked him.

"I think she's in trouble." Van Helsing said running past. His hearing was picking up Megan crying and where Megan was, so was Vana. Molly ran after him. Van Helsing's werewolf venom took hold and his speed increased leaving Molly far behind.

He turned down a hall to see Dracula holding an unconscious Vana in his arms.

"Drop her Dracula!" Van Helsing roared.

"I don't want to do that. She is to important to my plan." the vampire said smiling. Before Van Helsing could do anything, Dracula changed into his beast form and flew off into the night.

"Shit!" Van Helsing swore as Molly ran in behind him.

"Where's Vana?" Molly asked looking at the large hole in the ceiling.

Van Helsing didn't say anything. He listened to Megan wail her little lungs out. He walked over to the child and picked her up. Megan immediately stopped crying. Van Helsing could tell by the look on the baby's face that she sensed something was wrong. He mumbled something to the baby.

"If only you knew."

(A/N: I know it's short, but it's a good stopping point. As usual, no flames please. Thank you.)


	9. Good luck and bad luck

(A/N: I don't own Van Helsing, okay I feel better now.)

****

Chapter Nine

Vana pulled herself out of the spell. It was hard but she did. Molly always said she as to stubborn for her own good. Right now, it was a good thing. She opened her eyes. Vana was in the arms of Dracula in his bat form. He hadn't noticed she had woken up. Vana had to get him to let go of her. She had an idea, but she wasn't going to like it.

Vana closed her eyes. She bent down and bit Dracula's hand, hard. He dropped her from shock. Vana fell through the air She laid flat on her back and held her arms out to make a T shape. She turned and made herself streamline so she was fall faster. The ground came in sight. Right below her was a large group of trees.

She landed in a large tree. She continued to fall to the ground only to hit the occasional branch. She hit the ground with a thud. Vana got up and looked at herself. She was still in her pajamas, which was a black spaghetti strap and long black cotton pants. She was still in her bare feet, which would make traveling in the forest at night difficult. Vana ran her hands along her neck. No bite marks.

"You are a difficult girl."

Vana jumped and turned to see Dracula looking at her.

"Get away from me." Vana told him sternly. "I think we've established we _really_ don't like each other."

Dracula grinned at her.

"On the contrary, I have grown to almost like you."

"Couldn't tell." Vana mumbled.

"And why not?" he asked.

"Maybe it was because of all the attempts to _kill me_!" Vana roared so loud that birds flew out of the nearby trees. Her anger was rising in her.

"It was nothing personal."

"Uh-huh, sure. You keep telling yourself that." Vana mumbled.

"Come here." Dracula ordered her, trying to bend her to his will.

"No!! How stupid do you expect me to be exactly?"

"Come here." he repeated calmly.

Vana rolled her eyes. She walked over to him….and punched him in the jaw. She quickly turned on her heel and ran back into the forest.

"That felt _really_ good." she mumbled as she ran. She could hear the flapping of Dracula's great wings behind her.

"I have to get somewhere, but where?" she asked herself as she ran into the village. Then it hit her.

She found the place she was looking for and knocked on the door. A boy answered it.

"Hi Corbin." Vana said quickly.

"Vana? Do you know what time it is?" he said.

"Yes, and I have a situation. Can I come in?" Vana said quickly.

"Sure."

Vana raced in and closed the door behind her.

"What's the situation?" Corbin asked.

"Dracula kidnapped me, but I managed to get away. I couldn't make it to Valerious manor, so could I stay here till dawn or something?" she asked

"Of course you can. I'm not that heartless." he said.

Vana smiled and collapsed on the couch. She closed her eyes as she fell asleep.

Vana woke to the soft rays of the sun on her face. She sat up and saw the place was empty. She walked over and opened the door. The village was deathly quiet. Vana felt a chill around her.

"Okay, not good." she quickly went back in the house and shut the door.

"Corbin!!" Vana shouted. Corbin rushed down the stairs.

"What?" he asked.

"Something is wrong. I have to get back to Valerious Manor. Do you have a coat I could borrow?" Vana asked.

Corbin handed her a black coat.

"Thanks, wish me luck." Vana said putting it on.

"Good luck."

Vana smiled at him as she ran out the door into the muddy streets. The sun shone over the mist on the ground. She soon left the village and entered the forest. She ran on, ignoring the pain in her feet from the twigs and small rocks on the ground. She got to the Manor safely, which she was thankful for.

She entered to see no one, not even Molly.

"Hello?" Vana shouted. There was no answer. "Something is definitely wrong." she mumbled. She ran to her room and put on her usual black jeans, boots and sleeveless black shirt. She heard something and whirled around. Megan was squirming around on the bed.

Vana smiled. She picked her up and rocked back and forth.

"Shhhh, it's alright. I'm back." Vana comforted her little sister. Megan reached a hand up to her sister. Vana took the little hand in hers.

"I promise I won't let Dracula do anything to you, or his excuses for brides." Vana said. She would keep her promise.

She set her sister down, put on her jacket and her hat, and picked up her sister again. Vana walked down the hall and tried to find someone.

"Hello?" Vana called. Vana looked at Megan. Megan didn't look happy. Something was definitely wrong.

"Van Helsing!!! Michael!!!! Molly!!!!!" Vana shouted running down the halls trying to find them. They were nowhere in sight. Vana ran into Molly's room.

"Oh crap." Vana said. Papers were flung everywhere and the bed sheets were torn.

"The little angel had returned."

Vana looked in the darkest corner of the room to see Lori smiling at her. She had a dagger in her hand. Lori threw it at her. Vana moved to the side, but the dagger cut her arm. She could feel the warm blood trickle down her arm. Lori pulled something out of her robe and in one swift movement, had Vana pinned to the wall by her neck.

Lori put a small vial to her wound and it filed up with blood. Vana struggled against her but couldn't get away. Lori soon put a cork in the vial and smiled at the girl.

"My master will be pleased with this." Lori said holding it up.

"Where is everyone else? My friends, the villagers?" Vana asked.

"The villagers are fine, hiding away in their houses. Your friends are with us. You want them, come and get them." Lori said and tossed Vana aside. She clutched onto Megan and turned herself so she landed on her back. Lori laughed and flew out the open window.

Vana ran back to her room and laid Megan down on the bed. Vana closed the window and locked it. Vana made sure she had everything and locked the bedroom door. She put the key in her pocket and started off down the hall.

Dracula didn't know it yet, but he had just crossed the one person who could spoil his plans.

(A/N: Well, this one's done and now on to the next. Hope you liked it and no flames please. Thank you!)


	10. Trip number one

(A/N: I don't own Van Helisng.)

****

Chapter Ten

Vana ran through the night as she quickly followed Lori. Lori finally came to a halt at a castle. It was all dark stone and designed to strike fear into the hearts of whoever beheld it. Vana recognized it immediately as Dracula's castle. Who else's could it have been?

"I think he needs to hire a new decorator." Vana mumbled.

Vana almost went through the front door, but thought better of it. She ran to the side and swung into the nearest window. She was in an ancient foyer. She quickly ran through the halls and heard Dracula's voice.

She ran to the top of tower and heard them clearly. They were on the other side of the door.

"Where is the girl?" she heard Dracula's voice say.

"I'm telling you I don't know. Last I knew, you took her." came another voice said. It's was Molly's.

"Don't lie to me girl." Dracula said.

"I'm not lying!! I don't know where Vana is!!" Molly replied.

"Master!! I have her blood!!" Came Lori's voice. There was the sound of someone falling on a stone floor and a few footsteps.

"Excellent." Vana heard Dracula say and bent down to look through the keyhole. Molly was lying on the floor and Dracula had his back to the door as Lori handed him the small vial of Vana's blood.

"Now that I know where Molly is, where are Michael and Van Helsing?" Vana asked as she got ready to pounce.

"Now, my creature shall live." Dracula said. He turned away from Lori and walked over to a pattern on the floor. Molly pushed herself up and drug herself near the door. Lori began to walk over to her.

"Now or never." Vana said as she stood.

She kicked open the door and grabbed Molly.

"YOU!!!" Lori screamed.

"Now we run." Vana said pushing Molly out the door in front of her. Dracula turned to see Vana run from the room.

"Bring them to me." Dracula said. With that, Lori flew from the room.

"Molly, where are the others?" Vana asked her as they ran.

"I don't know. Dracula kept us in separate cells."

"You weren't bitten were you?"

Molly shook her head. "No, I wouldn't let him near my neck."

"Good." Vana said.

"Molly, I'm going to have to sneak back a second time to get the others. We don't have time to get them since I revealed myself to save you." Vana said with a heavy heart.

They heard a roar echo through the halls of the castle.

"That can't be good." Molly said.

"You think?" Vana asked sarcastically. They continued to run, but stopped dead when they got to the entry hall. A dragon-like creature blocked the door. Its scales were dark gray. The creature's chest plating, claws and fangs were all silver. The scales that ran down it's back were a deep red. The dragon had bumps on it's skin that formed along it's back scales, shoulders, and knees that were blood red. It had huge wings that were as black as the night itself. The dragon's eyes were a deep shade of blood red with a small black slit for a pupil.

"What is that?" Molly asked as the two girls slowly back up.

"I think it's the Carnan."

"What is that?" Molly asked.

"Half dragon, half vampire." Vana said looking for a way out.

"Not good."

The Carnan roared baring its fangs at the girls.

"Does it eat people?" Molly asked.

"I don't want to find out." Vana said pulling Molly into another room. The girls jumped out a window and ran into the night. Little did they know what and who was following them.

When they got to Valerious Manor, Vana and Molly went straight to their rooms. Megan was crying again.

"Shhhh, it's alright." Vana said picking her up and walking out on her balcony. Megan still cried.

Dracula followed the girls with the Carnan behind him. As he flew over the manor, he saw the brown haired girl holding the baby. The girl was out on the balcony.

"Bring her to me, unharmed." Dracula told his servant and flew away.

Vana gently rocked her little sister. She began to sing _Without a sound _by _Shedaisy._

__

I pull the covers 'cross the bed  
I tuck away the thoughts in my head  
And I live behind closed doors  
Knowing I will always love you more  
  
_And I won't fall apart  
I won't lie in pieces on the ground  
I won't fall apart  
If we say it all without a sound  
  
If we could last another day  
Filled with nothing left to say  
I will know I've loved my best  
Then maybe I could put my heart to rest_  
  
Her full voice echoed through the sky. She didn't know what was behind her till she turned around.

The Carnan flew over the balcony. Then it heard something. It was beautiful and it made him feel something he hasn't felt since before he served Dracula. He felt…peaceful, and good. He liked this feeling more than the feeling of destruction. He slowly flew down to the balcony and landed.

Vana gasped when she saw the Carnan. She backed up a few steps but the Carnan didn't do anything. It just stood there looking at her. It looked different, but Vana couldn't put her finger on it. Vana bent down and set down Megan. Megan began to crawl toward the Carnan.

"Megan, no!" Vana said trying to pull her back but she was already to far away. The Carnan bent down and sniffed her.

__

Please don't eat her, please don't eat her. Vana thought desperately. Megan raised a hand and patted it on the nose. Vana stiffened. The Carnan nudged Megan and she giggled. The Carnan tried to do something that resembled a smile. Vana slowly began to inch toward the creature. The Carnan looked her in the eyes and she met its gaze. Something was different about his eyes, they seemed good.

"Leading you down into my core." Vana said quoting Evanescence. The eyes were the windows to the soul. Vana slowly reached a hand out to it still half afraid it would bit off her hand. She stroked its nose and it made a noise like the purring of a cat.

"There, you're not evil are you?" Vana said. The Carnan nodded a 'no'.

"Vana?" came Molly's voice.

"Molly, we have a new pet." came Vana's reply.

Molly walked out and saw the Carnan.

"No way!! Vana are you crazy?? The thing tried to kill us!!"

"In the words of Van Helsing, 'evil may have created it, left it's mark on it but evil does not rule it.' Molly, Dracula has lost his hold over it. I don't know how and I don't know why, but he has. It's not evil." Vana said.

"How do you know it's just not acting?" Molly retorted.

Vana sighed and looked at the Carnan and then back to Molly.

"I don't know. I can just feel it somewhere deep inside me." Vana replied.

This caught Molly off guard. She sighed.

"All right, but you are taking care of it." Molly replied and went into Vana's room. Vana picked up Megan and turned to the Carnan.

"Stay here for a bit." Vana said following Molly inside. Molly just kept on walking away from her.

"Molly." Vana said but Molly ignored her. "Molly, what is it? What's wrong?" Vana said catching up to her.

"Nothing." Molly said.

"Nothing seems like something to me. C'mon Molly, we don't keep secrets from each other."

Molly stopped and looked at her.

"Don't you feel bad we didn't save Michael or Van Helsing?" Molly said.

Vana stared at her. That was the one question she was dreading since they got back.

"Don't you regret not getting them?" Molly urged again.

"Yes Molly, I do. But there was no way we could have done anything." Vana said.

"Quite fooling yourself Vana."

"Quite fooling _yourself_. Since you think you could have done something, tell me, what could you have done?" Vana said turning to her. She knew what the answer would be.

"I don't know Vana. I just regret leaving them there." Molly said.

"So do I. I also regret not getting to spend more time with Van Helsing. He was my dad after all." Vana sighed. "I never even called him 'dad'. I know he wanted me to, but I didn't. Now I may never get a chance to."

"Vana," Molly said trying to comfort her. "We'll get them back."

"I know we will." Then Vana got a spark in her eyes and turned to Molly.

"Molly, I need you to do something for me." Vana said sounding exactly like Van Helsing.

Molly's eyes widened. "I'm not going to like this am I?"

(A/N: Whew!! Almost done. I know it's short but this is a good stopping point. Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I've been busy with the start of school, band camp and my other stories. On to the final chapters. (evil smile) This will be fun.)


	11. Time to go to work

(A/N: I'm so sorry this took forever to get up. I don't own Van Helsing.)

****

Chapter Eleven

Molly rode through the forest with Vana at her side three days later. Megan was locked in Vana's room back at the manor. She didn't want to take any chances.

"Ready?" Vana asked. Molly nodded nervously. The two rode into a clearing near the Dracula's castle.

"Molly, I forgot something at the manor. I'll be right back." Vana said and rode off.

****

"Fine, I'll just wait here then." Molly said nervously. She was left alone. The night was quiet as a soft wind whirled around her, playing with her red hair.

"Hello Molly."

She turned her horse to see Dracula smiling at her. Molly's green eyes widened as her face showed her fear.

"Hello Dracie."

Out of the bushes came Vana, who was riding on the back of the Carnan, which the girls had named Noctis. Vana was smiling widely as her dark eyes glittered.

"Carnan, destroy the girl." Dracula ordered. The dragon did nothing.

"Now why would Noctis want to destroy me?" Vana said petting him. "I've been much nicer to him than you have."

"That reminds me," Vana said smiling. "See you later."

Noctis flew forward, knocking the vampire over. Molly grabbed Vana's hand and was pulled onto the flying dragon. Vana could feel her pulse quicken and her senses heighten. The werewolf was taking over. She closed her eyes momentarily. When she opened them, her eyes were yellow with slits for pupils and her teeth razor sharp. She could smell the pine from the forest and hear Dracula's flapping about fifteen minuets behind them. They were finally going to save Van Helsing.

The castle came in sight and Vana heard another pair of flapping wings. Lori knocked her off of Noctis.

"Molly! Keep going!" Vana shouted up as she fell. The ground rushed closer to her as she fell through the air. But Noctis wouldn't let this happen. He turned around and Vana landed on his back instead of the ground. Noctis then turned back and flew into one of the upstairs windows of the castle.

"Molly, you check the north tower, I'll take the south." Vana said as the two girls split up. Suddenly, Vana was knocked from behind by Lori.

Molly ran down the steps and turned down a corridor. She opened a door and saw Van Helsing in a cage with Michael in chains. "Guys!" Molly shouted running over and unlocking Michael's chains.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she unlocked Van Helsing's cell.

"Yes, where is Vana? Is she alright?" Van Helsing asked.

"She's fine. C'mon let's get out of here before Dracula comes back." Molly said.

"I'm already here."

Vana pulled something out of her coat along with a lighter. She lit it and threw it at Lori. It was a cherry bomb. It exploded and Lori screamed. Vana tried to stake her, but Lori knocked it aside and flew at her. Lori punched Vana, cutting her right cheek. Lori pounced on Vana and the girl rammed a stake in the vampire's heart. Lori screamed as she fell back. Lori shriveled up into dust. Vana stood over the rubble breathing hard. Vana heard Molly scream and ran in the direction it came from.

She burst through a door with the Carnan behind her. She saw Michael, Molly and Van Helsing were lying unconscious on the ground.

"Hello my dear." Vana turned and saw Dracula.

"What did you do?" Vana asked anger welling up inside her.

"What I'm about to do to you." he said and pushed her. She threw stakes at him as she was flung back. She hit the wall and collapsed on the ground. Noctis roared and Dracula held his gaze.

"You work for me." Dracula said casting his spell over him once again. Noctis roared as he tried to resist but lost in the battle. Dracula controlled him once more.

"Carnan, kill the girl." Dracula said. Noctis flew forward and knocked Vana backed again. He picked her up and flung her across the room. Pain surged through Vana as she screamed. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Noctis flew forward and cut her across the forehead and would have done worse if she hadn't ducked.

"Noctis this isn't you. You aren't evil." Vana pleaded. The Carnan picked her up and was about to strangle her.

"You are battered and broken. You have lost this war little one. It's a shame that voice has to go to waist." he said.

__

That's it! Vana thought. She softly began to sing _Broken _by Seether.

__

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

__

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Noctis leaned down and gently licked her face.

"There's my baby." Vana said smiling. Noctis whirled around and roared at Dracula. Dracula changed and he and Noctis were soon in a raging battle. Dracula scratched the Dragon but Noctis scratched back.

Dracula knocked him back and Noctis roared. Dracula tried to kill him but Noctis knocked him back into another wall. Noctis flew over to him and pinned him against the wall. Dracula slashed his gut. It was deep and blood coved his hand. Noctis fell to the ground.

"No!" Vana shouted and ran over to Noctis. She gently stoked him. Noctis slowly closed his eyes. The Carnan knew his life was over.

(A/N: Almost done!)


	12. Good night

(A/N: I don't own Van Helsing.)

****

Chapter Twelve

Vana felt the Carnan die. Vana felt her anger weld up inside her. Dracula, he had taken everything from her. Her best friend, her father, and most of all, her mother. Now Noctis.

"Vana!" came a boy's voice.

"Corbin." Vana whispered as her head bolted up. Dracula had the boy in his clutches. "Let him go Dracula, you son of a bitch!" Vana shouted, her eyes glowing white along with her hands. Dracula threw him against the wall and knocked him out.

"Why? why do you always take everything from me!!" Vana shouted a small pain shooting up her back. Dracula lifted her up by her neck and his canines grew. Van Helsing moaned from behind them. Dracula stopped and threw Vana to the side. The vampire hunched over the semi-conscience Van Helsing. Vana jumped up and jumped on the vampire's back.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAD!!!!" Vana shouted as Dracula tried to throw her off her.

"Get off my you little wench!" Dracula hiss at her. He flipped Vana over his head and her back collided with the ground. Vana started to hum and she glowed white. She was lifted into the air and her clothes changed into a beautiful white flowing gown. The light formed in her back to make it look like she had wings. She began to sing _Where will you go _by _Evanescence._

__

But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape  
  
You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
Scared to death to face reality  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
You're left to face yourself alone

__

But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape

Her hair was being flown by an invisible wind and her eyes were now a pure white light. She put her hands into a cup form in front of her. A light gathered in front of her. Her pure white eyes stared at Dracula and Vana saw what he really was. A hallowed out shell.

"Count Dracula, you are wanted by the Knights of the Holy order for countless murders of innocent lives in the past hundreds of years…and the murder of the entire Valerious Family. Your punishment is death. May God have mercy on your soul." came Vana's voice along with the woman she would one day become.

The ball of light shot out and formed a timber wolf. It flew around Vana and looked like it was flaming. The wolf spotted it's prey and jumped forward. The light spread out and Dracula and his entire castle was enveloped in the light. Dracula screamed in pain as he felt his life leave him. The windows crashed and the night sky light up as if it was midday.

Dracula shriveled up into dust and was gone forever. Vana slowly sank to the floor as the light vanished. She closed her eyes. She felt her body go limp. She was in a pair of strong arms. They were gentle however.

"Van Helsing?" Vana asked opening her eyes.

"You called me 'dad'." he said holding her.

"I did, didn't I? Are you alright? What about Michael and Molly?" Vana asked eagerly.

"I'm fine, so are the others. Even that dragon thing is alive." he said.

Vana quickly crawled over to her pet. He was breathing and his wounds were healing.

"Noctis?" Vana asked. The Dragon's eyes opened and he licked her on the face.

"C'mon, let's go home." Molly said coming over.

"And so passed the tale of the famous Monster hunter Van Helsing." A sixteen year old girl said.

"More." The two year old in the bed demanded.

"Another night. Good night, see you in the morning," The teen said and shut off the lights. She walked into the living room.

"What story did she demand tonight?" her father asked.

"The usual one of course. You should know that by now, Van Helsing." the teen said smiling.

"Good night Vana." Gabriel told his daughter.

"Good night Dad."

(A/N: It's FINALLY DONE!!! Thank you to all of you who reviewed. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! (now check out my other stuff.))


End file.
